Legend of Zelda: Majora Returns
by mariolink101
Summary: A young high school girl named Maria ended up in the land of Hyrule and found out that she have to defeat this evil mask by using the long forgotten staff.
1. Prologue: Created the Staff

Prologue

Created the Staff

* * *

There was once a long forgotten legend and it began after the three Golden goddesses created Hyrule and all the people in it.

Hylian's, the people believe with there pointy ears can hear the goddesses itself.

Kokiri's, the children that never age and have a fairy companion deep inside the forest.

Goron's, there hard body's can break through any thing and can with stand any heat inside the volcano's.

Zora's, they can breath in water and land and can swim deep under water.

Sheikah's, can go through the very shadows deep underground.

Garudo's, The womens of thiefs lives deep inside the desert.

Sapphire's, they are wise fairy's that live at the mountains.

The three gave them the Staff of Time. It was supposed to bring peace to the land, but that was not the case.

There was a war all the people have been tainted by darkness. The Goddesses was disappointed by their creation so they broke the staff and scattered the six pieces across Hyrule.

After that the war ended and the people has once again worked together but evil came back many years later.

There was a black armoured man that many called him King of Demons, The Gerudo leader and Ganondorf. He took over Hyrule after he obtain the triforce of power but he wanted more, he searched across the land to fined the two people destined by the goddesses and other wielders of the triforce wisdom and courage.

While the wielder of courage also known as the Hero of Time slept at the Sacred Realm one of the races that called them selves the Sapphire people they gone against Ganodorf's rule.

But one of the Sapphire family managed to get out of near extinction and got into another world, and now all the sapphire people died by Ganondorf and his minions. Now that one family a grandmother and her grand daughter lived happily but one day they will have to go back to Hyrule.


	2. Chapter 1: The Evil Mask Returns

Chapter 1

The Evil Mask Returns

* * *

In the Lost woods in the land of Hyrule there was a 17 year old boy that wore a green tunic and a pointed hat, he has short blond hair with blue eyes, he had golden gauntlets that can with stand over 1000 tons and have long brown boots. His name was Link.

"_Link... Link can you hear" _A mysterious voice said.

"What is it Zelda is there something wrong?" Link said.

"I want you to come to the castle, I can explain there hurry" Zelda said ending the transmission. Link picked up his sword and shield, his sword had a red ribbon on it and ruby on top, his shield has metal all around and blue on the inside there was a red bird but instead of a head it had three triangles a symbol of a triforce.

Link gone to Hyrule castle when couple of guards stop him

"State your purpose here" guard said. Link was annoyed that he has to do this every time he comes here for the pass seven years.

"My name is Link and princess Zelda wants to see me and it is urgent." Link said.

"_Let him pass I have stuff to talk with him in privet."_Zelda said telepathically.

"Alright you can go through you should know where the courtyard is" Guard said.

Link went to the courtyard and sure the most beautiful princess she was around Link's age, she has long dark blond hair that reached down her neck, blue eyes and a golden crown on her forehead with a ruby in the middle. she the three triangles as earrings. She has a long white dress with a pink top on-top, she had golden armor on her shoulders and long white glove almost covering her arms. on her dress she has a long blue veil its the had a green bird like Link's but underneath the triforce was a eye with a tear forming from the eye.

"Ah Link you came I have some terrifying news." Zelda said looking serious.

"What is it Zelda" Link said looking serious too.

"I can sense an evil presence coming to Hyrule" Zelda said.

"Do you know who it is?"Link said. Zelda shook her head and say

"I don't know Link the evil I sense is so great I only know is only one of them." Link was shocked to this information

"_No it can't be, if it really is it then what was the guy doing with that evil thing." _Link thought as he might have a idea on who it is.

"What is it link" Zelda said knocked Link out of his thoughts.

"is nothing Zelda" Link said.

"I'm going to send my strongest men to deal with it and I'm sending you to the front lines." Zelda said.

"okay." Link said trying to forget on what he just thought.

Later out side of hyrule all the strongests shoulders and Link were trying to look for the evil being

"Hey guys I think I found him" the guard said everyone went to him.

They sure a boy that look like he was 14 years old, he had green top and red jeans that nobody recenice, he wore a mask the only caught Link in fear. the mask was a heart shaped and it had four spikes on each side and two on top, it has big yellow orange eyes and a green iris.

"No no... no it can't be NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Link shouted in anger and fear, Link rushed to the boy and swung his sword head onto the mask, and in a clash sound that came from his sword and broke. every shoulder sure what just happened. the boy turn his head emotionless and dark aura wiped around him. he lifted his hand pointing at Link and shot dark energy at him. the energy hit Link and Link bashed onto the ground blacked out.

Later that night Link woke up and sure he was in a bed at Kokiri forest inside the Lost Woods.

"Link your finely awake I was so worried." a blue fairy said.

"Navi is that you" Link said trying to get his eyes clear back.

"Of course silly don't go forgetting your old partner ." Navi said. "So hey whats in dins name happen to you, you were so badly wounded I have to get my friends to pick you up (and that means other fairy's)." Navi said.

Link was depress and there was minute of silence *sigh*"it was horrible I met a thing that I really did not want to see." Link was trembling just thinking about, Navi tried to change the subject when Zelda spoke

"_Link don't tell me you knew about this person didn't_ you."Zelda said.

"It was not a person it was a thing... a thing that gave me nightmares night after night." Link couldn't say any more.

"_Come back to the castle and tell me everything you know."_ Zelda said once again end the transmission.

"Lets go Navi" Link said. "Okay are fine?" Navi said. "Yes I'm fine Navi thanks" Link said.

They were back to the courtyard Zelda told Link what they are facing with.

"The thing was called Majora's mask it said it was created by an ancient tribe, nobody knows why it was created nor its purpose, the mask go's to the people that has a worst past and the mask promise them great power, but..." Link stopped for a moment to think how to put the last part. "The mask consumes and suck out the life out of them so Majora can control its body." Both Zelda and Navi were trembling.

"Ho-how can we stop this." Navi said.

Link shook his head and said "I don't know I tried to defeated but the thing was to powerful I was lucky to come back alive." Link Lied the last part he don't want anybody to know about the fierce deity mask.

Then Impa came in. she was a mid-age woman she has a short light blue hair and red eyes. She was tall and muscularly, she had blue armour on her shoulders her thighs and her feet, she has black armour on her wrists, waist and on the bottom of her legs. she has a neck tie, there was a symbol of an eye with a tear.

"It might be a long one but at this moment it be our last hope" Impa said.

"What is it Impa what can we use to defeat this evil mask" Zelda said.

"The Staff of Time" Impa said. "what is the Staff of Time Impa" Link said only Link in the don't know what the staff was.

"OH! I know what it is though I only know legends of it" Navi said.

"It said the Staff can go through time and space, but long ago it said the people was misusing the power of the staff so the three goddesses broke it and scattered the six pieces and hope one day a lone girl will come use the staff when Hyrule is in peril." Zelda said.

"Yes but one problem is we don't know who this lone girl is not even us the sheikah chould figure it out." Impa said.

"Why can't any body else use." Link said. Zelda shook her head and said "We can't do that, the staff only belongs to this one girl only if anybody else touch it even just one of the piece of the staff will cough the person out in flames." Zelda said with her eyes narrowed.

"What can we do then, judging how slow majora is it will take at least fifteen days for it to get into Hyrule." Navi was worried like ever before.

"Me and Impa will check the books if there is any thing, Link you and Navi will ask every Elders if they know any thing about the staff, here is a pass to the castle so you won't be blocked by the guards, good luck." Zelda said.

After that Link and Navi went to every elder in Hyrule and still got nothing.

"_Lets hope Zelda and Impa had better luck then we did." _*Sigh* Link was lying on the grass in Hyrule Field and Navi lying on Links chest.

*BOOOM!* "Whoa what was that!" Navi shouted shocked.

"Don't know but lets take it out." Navi nodded and Link to pulled out his sword (that was mended by one of the shops at town market and upgraded).

They went to the explosion that was near Hyrule's Bridge leading to the town Market.

When the smoke cleared they sure a pretty girl looked like she was 14, she had long navy black hair with a two red ribbons but don't have ponytails formed in her hair, she has blue eyes, she whore a pink t-shirt and blue jeans, there was a small pink devise hanging out of one of her jeans pocket and she wore black trainers. Link and Navi don't know what she was wearing but Link remember the boy that was wearing Majora had similar clothes.

"Who is this girl and where did she come from?" Link said

To be continue

**Authors notes:**

So hope you all like the first chapter and don't forget to massege me if you want me to make small changes. Want to get better for me and all of you.

Chao.


	3. Chapter 2: Maria in the land of Hyrule

Chapter 2

Maria in the land of Hyrule

14 days remaining:

Hey my name is Maria Goggle I wear a pink shirt with a wight strip and wore black jeans; I also have a pink phone with a three golden triangles as my phone charm. I am your average high school girl, but one day me and my grandmother Farore found a cave on our way home that I never saw before. My grandmother told me to go into the cave which made me confuse I mean who asks a girl to go into a cave by herself.

But for some reason I gone in any way, can someone ask me what I was thinking please? *sigh*Well any way when I gone into the cave it was so dark I pulled out my phone for some extra light.

Then while I was walking so far that I can't see where I came from and my phone has died a bright light came out of nowhere.

When the light went dimmer I saw a golden figure that looks a little bit like my grandmother Farore but she has thin wings and green hair oh and her golden skin. Then she spoke.

"Maria it is time for you to fulfil your destiny" She said.

"Gra- Grandmother? What are you talking about what destiny?" I said even more confuse.

"Listen carefully Maria we're actually from another place called Hyrule and I am a goddess of courage, Farore. For a next few weeks it is going to be in peril and you are the only one that can safe all of them." Farore said.

"But how I am just a normal and if you said is true why can't do it you are a goddess." I said.

"You are the most powerful person in Hyrule if you collect the pieces of the most ultimate weapon the Staff of Time." Farore said.

Well if I am the most powerful person of Hyrule then the people there must be weak.

"I can hear your thoughts you know and there has been many people that are stronger then you are now." Farore said.

Okay now I am even more confused.

"When you get to Hyrule you will meet another person called the Hero of Time and he will train you and guide you on your adventure, the first piece of the staff is in a temple of light good luck Maria." Farore said while the light around her disappearing.

"Wait I still has questions about this, WAIT!" I said but is already to late she is already gone.

"Now what?" I said until I saw another light but this time it was light from the outside.

Then a second before I reached the light it started pulling me in.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I shouted, and then I just passed out.

When I woke up I found out I was in the bed I thought I was in my bed so it was a dream right but it was not.

"Hey you wake up already we don't want another lazy kid." She said.

"Ugh man what's up with you can't you give me… Wait." I got strait up and saw a little blue bulb of light with four thin wings in each corner.

"Ah I see your awake little one I'm sorry my fairy partner was being too rough on you." Green men said wait HE HAS A FAIRY AS A PARTNER!

"I see your surprised so you aren't around here after all, my name is Link and this fairy is Navi what's yours little one?" Link said. I wish he stop calling me little one is embarrassing.

"Is Maria Goggle." I said. "Maria hey is cute, it suits you." Link said which made me blush a little bit.

"Ugh where am I?" I said trying to change the subject. "This is Hyrule castle the princess was very kind to let you sleep here till you awoke." Link said.

Am I in like a fairy tale I still hope this is a dream. "Now go and get dressed little one we will see the princess." Link said. STOP CALLING ME LITTLE ONE PLEASE!

So after I got dressed on what I wore yesterday at least I think it was yesterday. Oh look they even cleaned it for me that am nice, and then one of the guards took me to the courtyard to see Link, Navi and the princess.

"Hey Maria hope you had a good rest." The princess said. I was just standing there just looking at her beauty then I came to my senses and started crouching down, oh man I must really suck when it came to meeting the royal family.

"There is no mean to be so royal to me Maria, stand please." Princess said, I then stand up.

"So how did you know my name?" I said. "Link told me." She said, obviously.

"Okay is time for us to ask you questions where are you from?" Navi said so rudely.

"Ugh I'm from Macvill." I said. "Macvill? Never heard of that before." Link said.

"Is because she is not from this world." Mysteries voice said. Then that same light came back the one I saw in the cave.

"Grandmother Farore." I said which court everyone by surprised.

"GRANDMOTHER FARORE!" Everyone said all together.

"You're telling me one of the three goddesses the ones that created Hyrule and all the people in it is YOUR GRANDMOTHER!" Navi said.

I nodded. "Wait so you were in another world then how did you got into this?" Link said.

"I don't know some of it but me and grandmother Farore saw a cave and when I got in it my grandmother just all the sudden told me about collecting the pieces of this sort of staff." I said while they were surprised.

"So you're the lone girl that Impa told us about you are the chosen one the one who will defeat the evil with the staff of time." Princess said.

"Wait Zelda I just remembered something when I was battling that mask the boy that wore it has similar clothes as Maria. Hey Maria do you know a boy the same height as you had a green shirt and red jeans?" Link said

"Actually yea we go to the same class at school his name is Tobi but how do you know him?" I said.

"Well yesterday I encountered a terrible thing that might token over Tobi, the things name is Majora's mask it can consume darkness in peoples heart if the person wears it and the mask will take over, so Tobi has lost his control of his own body." Link said sadly. I was so confuse Tobi was a good kid there was nothing worrying him but I guess I don't know Tobi well.

Then tears started falling down. "Don't worry my child if you can gather up the staff and confront Majora you may break the curse of Tobi." Farore said. Then I started to calm down.

"Now Maria too get to the first piece the piece of light go to the temple of time Link knows what to do." Farore said.

"Okay." I said then disappeared. "You're okay Maria?" Link asked. "Yes let's go." I answered. "Okay we are going to the market to get you a weapon first it will be dangerous to go unprepared. Bye princess Zelda." Link said.

"Good luck to all three of you." Zelda said. "Bye princess it was lovely meeting you." I said.

"No thank you for helping us Maria." Zelda said. Then we got out of the castle and heading to Hyrule market.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 3: The new adventure

Before we begin I will just say that Link has a different personality then all of you expect. Well the answer is simple. I want to do Link what I want him to turn out so no bad reviews about this okay... Good on with the story.

Chapter 3

New adventure begins

Before hand

Majora Links worse nightmare is coming in the next 14 days and a girl named Maria fallen down on the land of Hyrule. After Goddess Fauror also known as Maria's grandmother they went off to get the light piece of the staff of time in the temple of time. (To many times lol)

But first they went to Hyrule Market to get Maria a weapon.

* * *

We got into Hyrule market Link was talking about and it looks like the medieval times. It has smith's shop, A potion shop some food shops and even a mask shop.

I, Link and Navi entered the smiths to get me a weapon. "What can I do for you today Link." The guy in the counter said. He has short brown hair and very muscularly.

Hey Bill I want you to facts us a bow and some arrows for this little girl please." Link said. STOP CALLING ME LITTLE!

"Okay are you sure Link." Bill said not convinced to give a weapon to a "little" girl.

"Yes." Navi said getting series. "O- Okay I will be right back." Bill said scared of the fairy (Guess she already caused some troble in the past.) after leaving through the back door.

"Why do I need a weapon?" I said. "There will be monsters ahead so we need to suit you up and get ourselves ready." Link said.

Bill came back with a bow and a basket of arrows. The bow is made out of wood and silver on the sides and the middle. It also had a three triangles in the middle. "Here you go Link it is the right size for a little girl." The man said.

STOP CALLING ME LITTLE! LITTLE! LITTLE! JUST USE MY REAL NAME. *Sigh* I guess I have to get use to it since I will be stuck here for a while.

After we attached the bow and arrows on my back, Link passed some stones to the man and left. "So now what." I said blankly. "We are going to the Temple of time I thought you already knew that." Navi said.

"Yea sorry I am quiet forgetful at time." I said. And I am quiet forgetful like this one time I went to the shops for dinner and I really forgot what we having for tea, I am more forgetful then my grandmother. When we got there it was a stone building like a church. It also has three triangles on top of the big door.

When we got inside it was a long corridor. It has a red robe across the floor and at the end was a wide pedestal it holds three stones.

The one in the left has a golden V in the bottom and has a diamond shaped ruby on top. The one in the middle has a golden circler pattern and holds a circle shape emerald. And the one on the left has three spikes and in between on each one holds the sapphires.

When we got to the other side of the corridor Link pulled a blue ocarina. "What's that?" I asked.

"Oh this, this is called the Ocarina of Time." Link said. "You know ever since I came here you all keep saying time and is starting to get annoying." I said.

Link laughed a little and said. "Yea That was what I first thought as well but believe me you will hear that word a lot." Link said. "*Sigh* Great." I said.

Link played a little tune. It was nice but why play it. When I was about to questioned the huge door even bigger than the last opened.

"What was that? And I swear if that song has time in it I will lose it." I asked frowning. "Uhhhh... Oh look is the master sword." Link said trying to change the subject.

In the middle of the room there stood a sword standing on the pedestal. It has a blue handle and green rope wrapped around it. Under that it was that three triangle symbol again. (I am started to see that a lot.)

"So now what?" I said. "Hmm..." Link thought. "Ah. HEY RAURU CAN YOU HERE ME!" Link shouted. I had to block my ears. "Link I am right behind you. You don't need to shout." A voice said. The voice was low but not too low.

When we looked behind there stood an old man well I think he is in his 40's or 50's. He is bold on top but has white hair on the sides attached to his moustache and have yellow eyes. He also wore a red and orange robe covering up most of his body.

"Ah Rauru my apologies I just have a request." Link said while bowing down. "No need Link I already know about Majora and everything that has happened so far." Rauru said while staring at me.

"Your names Maria am I correct?" Rauru said to me. "Yes." I said. "I am Rauru the sage of light and the holder of the staff piece of light protected over century over century." Rauru said. "Um Rauru can we have the piece so I can defeat this majora?"

He shooked his head and said "No"

What.

"Well why not." I said. "Hey that's being disrespectful he is one of the six sages." Navi said. "I know that I want to know why he isn't giving me the piece."

"First you need to pass the test of light so I can give you what you most seek and there will be no outside help." Rauru said. "What." I said. "Don't worry is just a puzzle but only the lone girl can solve it." Rauru said.

Well I am still not convinced. "Don't worry Maria even if we are not there you will still feel that we are right beside you all right." Link said. "*Sigh* All right." I said.

Rauru clicked his fingers under his robe and bright filled the entire room.

To be continue.

Don't worry Maria won't be all ways this bad in the story she will soon be more calmful Like Louise from Familiar of Zero.

Well hope you like it. Chao.


End file.
